A Templar's vengeance
by SyreneDemetriusrose
Summary: Elise De Rochefort has left her beloved home in Lille to quench her thirst for blood for the sake of her father. Now in Paris, her vendetta against the assassins keeps her going as she searches for her father's killer... ArnoxElise Doesn't go along with the storyline because I don't know what it is.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Dear Mother,

When you read this, I will already be on my way to Paris. I've left Snow with you and I hope you take care of him; I doubt he'd like Paris right now anyway. Spoil him for me, won't you? Just remember he likes to eat his morning meals at my window facing the morning light. Don't ask why, he's always been that kind of dog. I ask that you take care of him for me and hopefully I'll be back soon.

I think we both knew that this day was coming. Our lives changed the day he died- the day he was murdered. Father was a templar, let's not deny it, but he was a good man and I will not have his legacy die; I will avenge him mother- that I've already vowed to the Grand master. I know you did not want me to choose this path, but this is something out of our control. I will have retribution.

Forgive me mother for not choosing a suitor, for revenge has always been on my mind since the year father was killed. I hope you understand and forgive me for disobeying you.

Your daughter,

Elise de Rochefort.


	2. Chapter 1- an arrival

June, Paris 1789

Chapter 1- An arrival

Paris is desolate. The clouds above are bleak and I hear the cries from the peasants coming from every angle outside my carriage. Their revolution has already begun; everything I've seen so far points to a change in the system. I realise the peasants are crying out at my carriage going past. They hate me already and it shouldn't bother me, but I feel a jolt inside; my wealth has already put me at risk. If they attack the carriage before I arrive at my palazzo, this could be a huge problem.

Luckily, nothing happens and my carriage continues its journey to my new home and soon their cries are left in the distance. The last time I was in Paris was with my Papa nine years ago when I was eleven; I scoff at how beautiful I thought the city looked at that time. Perhaps everything looks stunning to the eyes of a child...

I remember our home in Paris years ago; we would come and live at our townhouse in the 16th arrondissement of Paris every summer until I turned eleven. Papa always used to take us out to the outskirts of Paris every morning to the vineyards just so he could pick his apples- a gorgeous red colour they were. In some ways, I'm glad Papa is not here to see his beloved city turning into a gutter.

Realising the horses have come to a halt, I use the handkerchief on my sleeve to dab the wetness on cheeks and straighten my dress out and wait to come out.

''Lady Delonque, a pleasure it is to have you in Paris for the summer,'' Baron Holand speaks from the footstep of my Palazzo, as his footman opens the carriage door for me, '' we've been waiting for your arrival for weeks.

''I see Paris has much changed from when I last saw it,'' I speak, raising my eyes to meet his as I finish my sentence.

He frowns, a crinkle in the centre of his eyebrows appearing as he hears my words. He has changed drastically from when I last him; gone are his brown locks, which are now tinted with flicks of grey; his cheeks have suffered as he has aged; I remember counting only one wrinkle when I was eleven and now all I see are lines across them. There's also a scar on his pale chin which ends at the corner of his left eye. God only knows what happened to him in the last nine years.

''Nothing to worry about my dear, the King has assured us that none of this will endanger our cause, but let us discuss this inside. Borwon, bring Lady Delonque's suitcases in and place them inside her chambers.''

I nod and he quickly ushers me inside before closing the door and walking us to my study- my father's old study. He closes the windows in the globe-like room and turns to me.

'' May I ask why you're using my Mother's maiden name to address me Holand?'' I ask, raising my brow a little.

'' The grand master has asked I do so for your protection. He asks you to read this letter before asking me any questions,'' Holand says handing an envelope.

I sit at my chair before opening it:

_Lady Rochefort,_

_I trust you've arrived in Paris when you read this._

_While you stay in the city, you will be addressed as Lady Elsa Delonque of Calais. I hope you understand this is for your safety as I know there are many assassins who dwell in this dangerous city._

_Your debutante will take place on the 15__th__ June, where I'd like you to meet other Templar knights in the city. Remember, you've arrived to Paris from Calais on a summer visit and will return home in 4 months._

_Understand that this identity of yours must be kept at all times in Paris as the Assassins already know of your Father's name and will hunt you if they know of your existence in Paris. Be aware that many of the Assassins may also have high names in this city. As you've seen by the time of your arrival in the city that Paris is in turmoil at this time and you should certainly be wary of the peasants._

_Here is a list of many of Templars or Assassins we believe may have been involved in your father's murder:_

_Duke Rotheram of Cain_

_Lady Cynthia Porthem_

_Robert Lovan_

_Emily Graile_

_Marquis Quentin de pern_

_Marquis de Sade_

_Remember, some of the names on this list are of Templars who we believe have turned away from our cause. Be wary of them and if so hunt them and show them the Templar's strength._

_For now, I wish you to spend the days indoors and search for your answers at nightfall. Be careful of the assassins who roam the streets of Paris._

_I also command you to attend all social events as I believe they will be of much use to you. Stay up to date with all your training and practice your fencing with Holand every day._

_I will write to you soon with further instructions,_

_Grand Master._

I look back up at Holand to speak, wondering how the poor fool kept his silence.

'' Do you know any of the names on this list?''

''Robert Lovan and Emily Graile are both commoners, but have turned towards the assassins. They've chosen them over our cause. Perhaps their deaths could be a start to your hunt. They live in poor sections of the city,'' he says with a silent smile.

'' I'll start tonight,'' I smirk.

'' You've changed Elise. The last time I saw you, you had such warmth in your eyes,'' he inquires, looking at me sternly.

'' Everyone changes Uncle Holand. Some of us more than others.''

'' You my child, you've lost your softness.

'' You've lost your looks Uncle Holand. Where is the man who had a lady at his arm at all times?''

He grins at my reply before continuing,'' You've certainly become quite the looker. Your beauty has surpassed your mothers already, though your eyes...''

''Do shut up Holand, you bore me.''

''Let me finish niece, your eyes held such warmth before. Still beautiful but...''

''Shut up Holand.''

''When did you become so cold?''

''When I lost my Father!'' I reply, effectively ending our conversation,'' now if you'll excuse me, I wish to freshen up before the evening. I'd like to hunt down these traitors tonight.''

''You'll find Graile and Lovan near the Marché des Enfants Rouges. I know they have their market stalls around that area,'' I hear him say as I leave the study.

I realize as I enter my chambers that I've been holding my breath and there are tears crawling down my cheeks.


	3. Chapter 2- Lovan

_Here's the next chapter. Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 2- Robert Lovan

Robert Lovan was a simple man in his forties, who worked as he walked- with great solidarity. The tales of his adventures were popular in Paris- the man who once served as a pirate and sailed the seven seas until he decided to become a common merchant of Paris. He had always many stories to tell and through the market of Marché des Enfants Rouges they travelled.

The clouds of Paris were darkening as Robert placed his supplies away for the day; he would call it a night as today seemed far too bleak to continue for any business. Busily he placed his scarves, spices and souvenirs away as he set off for home; Paris had changed these few years; the peasants and lower classed citizens seemed angrier and though he could not blame them for their emotions, he kept away for his safety. A Templar knight could not be seen having sympathy.

As he continued his walk home, he noticed that today there was silence- no tweeting from the birds he usually heard and none of the bustling from the city folk. No! This wasn't a coincidence; it was just too quiet for him to be at ease.

''Assassin?'' he questioned curiously, rubbing his temple with his left hand as his tightened his grip on his belongings with his right.

'' Assassin?'' he questioned again.

'' Not quite...'' a voice came from behind him, as he felt a gentle, almost silent thud hit the ground.

'' Forgive me, I seem to be in my own world today.''

'' I would expect so from a traitor to our cause.''

The voice belonged to a woman he realised as he turned towards the figure. Her face was cloaked and only her eyes appeared; a hood covered the rest of her face, so Robert could not make out a single feature. She seemed to be waiting for a reply.

'' I don't know what you mean mademoiselle.''

'' Do not play dumb with me Lovan,'' her voice was cold and harsh, as she took another step forwards and continued;'' we know you've betrayed the Templar knights, but tell me, were you always a spy?''

Before replying to the figure, he dropped his belongings to the ground and placed his left hand upon his blade. It was finally time to reveal himself as the Assassin spy.

'' I didn't think I'd be caught so soon, but it seems my... shall we say act- is finally up, though I would like to know how you've found out about me so soon? I always thought I was punctual and strict with all my meetings...''

'' It is not my job to give you answers Lovan. I've been sent to be your reckoning. Now, take out your sword,'' she spoke with such ferocity as she took another step towards Robert.

'' I would never attack a lady.''

''Take your sword out now! I do not fight an unarmed man.''

''Tell me first, why haven't the Templars sent more knights?''

''You are not worth the Grand master's time,'' she spoke in a voice, just above a whisper.

If Robert was any closer, he would've noticed the smirk under her veil as she drew closer.

''So he has sent you to take out the rubbish?''

''He has sent me to punish you Lovan.''

''Very well then!'' he yelled, withdrawing his curved blade.

''Finally,'' she whispered under her breath before racing forward with her sword and meeting him head on.

A clash of blades began. Robert successfully defended every blow coming towards him from the mystery figure, but could not help but admire her ingenuity with her blade. For every strike she sent and he defended, there was a powerful blow to follow.

''The Templars have trained you well mademoiselle!'' he yelled out, while defending himself against another strike.

The fight continued with her still being on the offensive. Her hooked blade through him backwards with such force, as she leapt forwards to deliver another strike. Thankfully, Robert was able to duck and strike back. He bent forwards to give his own offensive attack, making her move backwards in time to miss his blade.

Robert could feel the anguish behind her sword- the brutality she held in her skill; this was no amateur; the Templar woman was trained to the limit to fight and yet he could see the elegance in the way she fought; it almost reminded him of someone. His own mastery of the blade was perhaps the only reason he was able to hold his own. _Her emotion is her motivation in wielding the blade,_ he thought as he was forced to bend down to miss her blow.

His mistake was his bending down as he had not realised that the second he looked down was the moment the fighter jumped above his head and pointed her blade to the back of his neck.

''I was sure an assassin spy like yourself could take me on better than that,'' she mocked, her voice still above a whisper.

''I must admit, your skill is a force to be reckoned with. You could take on an assassin; the Templars really worked hard on you,'' he asked, still curious at who this fighter was.

'' Silence Lovan, I have a few questions for you, before I send you to your maker,'' she replied, her voice holding cruelty as she walked forwards and grasped his sword from his hands,'' you may live longer if you answer.''

''Tell me first what made you join the Templars, mademoiselle?'' he questioned, not backing down towards her request.

'' I joined to kill Assassins Lovan,'' she replied, her voice edging with hate and anger,'' now enough chatter, tell me what you know about the murder of Gregory Alexander De Rochefort?''

'' Rochefort? Well, I haven't heard that name for years, why are the Templars so interested in him now?''

'' We bide our time Lovan. Answer the question!''

'' Answering your question will lead to my death, that I already know. I'll keep my silence mademoiselle .

Robert looked up to the attacker's hood only in time to see her blade slice the fabric of his robe at the midsection, thus splattering blood all over the stone pavement. Her blade had pierced through his clothing and had left a very deep wound.

'' Gaah!'' Robert cried, placing his hand on his stomach to stop the blood from seeping through.

'' I won't ask again Lovan, tell me what you know of Rochefort's murder, otherwise my blade will cut you deeper; you don't have much time Lovan.''

'' Rochefort and I never met. I only ever heard of his name; never saw him in person,'' Lovan spoke with no fear as he held the gaze of the hooded figure.

''LIAR!'' she yelled, piercing part of her blade through his shoulder, earning a cry from the man,'' I won't ask again; what do you know of the murder of Gregory Alexander De Rochefort's murder?''

''I know nothing!'' Lovan yelled, holding both his hands on the wounds inflicted upon him.

''A traitor till the end then... I bid you farewell Lovan,'' she whispered quietly, the anguish had vanished from her voice as she walked around him and pointed the tip of her sword towards the back of his neck.

''I'll accept death with dignity child, but let me tell you something; this vendetta you hold against the Assassins; the hate and fury you carry with you is misled. The Assassins are not your enemies.''

She did not reply, but Lovan felt the sword being moved backwards and readying for the kill.

''Goodbye Lovan, perhaps your treachery will be forgiven in the afterlife,'' she whispered, quickly moving her blade towards his neck,'' you'll soon be joined by the...''

An arrow had sliced through the air with great force and hit the attacker's sword right out of her hand. As the sword fell to ground, both Robert and the attacker looked at the direction at which the arrow had come from.

Both saw the tall hooded figure on the roof of the building on the right side of the road. Lovan could just about see a grin appear on the face of the hooded man.

''Assassin!'' hissed the woman from behind Lovan.

* * *

_I wasn't too sure about this chapter; review please and tell me what you think?_

_Does anyone know the personality of Arno Dorian because I have no bloody clue..._

_I'll try to update as soon as possible because right now I haven't got much else to do as both Ramadan and Eid are over*sigh* miss it already:(_


	4. Chapter 3- Request

Sorry for the late entry, but it's here now.

* * *

Chapter 3- Request

I look right at him and spit the word burning my tongue,'' Assassin!''

He's standing on the roof of the abandoned building on the right side of the road- standing- then jumping down on to the path and looking right at me. It's only when he lands on the ground that I notice how dark it has gotten; the moon and neighbouring houses are the only sources of light on the road. I give a quick look up at the sky once to notice that rain has started to fall; small splatters of water, surely indicating a storm was coming; the wind had gotten stronger and I can feel it blow upon my robes.

Looking right back at him, I realise my right hand is bleeding from his arrow- not too deep, but enough for me to wince; my left hand is wielding another blade: my father's blade- I must have taken it out from my belt without realising. He walks towards me, looks at my father's sword- then at me and then at Lovan; the assassin stays silent and doesn't speak.

I try to make out any of his features, but the night darkens any glimpse of his face, I notice his clothing in the dark: a dark long coat with a waistcoat underneath and breeches- the grand master was right: Assassins must hold high positions in this city.

He stands a few yards away from me and looks to my right at Lovan; I smirk under my veil, realising he's desperate to help his traitorous friend on my left. I realise the urge I have inside of me on just how much I wish to make this assassin suffer; I want to pierce my father's blade through his neck and see the blood gush down from his throat, the same way the Assassins did to my father. I notice how much will power it's taking me to not go and slash my sword upon his neck.

Pointing my blade- my father's blade at Lovan, I look back up at the assassin to see him draw his own Cutlass out from his belt.

''You Assassins come far too late; your friend is already dying,'' I say, looking down at the pathetic man beside me.

''I'm here now,'' he looks at Lovan, but I can't make out what he means.

''Lovan is a traitor. His punishment is his death.''

''Lovan was never a templar. He was a spy for us.''

''And now he's been caught. This is what he deserves,'' I finish for him,'' unless you're willing to take his place.''

''That mademoiselle, was not my intention for tonight. Leave now, more assassins are coming. ''

''Let them come. Let them come and see their traitorous friend bleed! I will only leave when I have his blood running across this blade,'' I shout, gesturing to my blade.

''Spare his life and I'll give you something in exchange. There must be something a Templar like you would want?

''Lovan must be very special to your precious order if you're willing to bargain with a Templar?'' I question, wondering why the assassin seems to be so calm.

''Touché.''

''You must be truly desperate to save this man,'' I add, expecting a reaction.

''Is that a yes mademoiselle?''

Am I really so desperate to believe an assassin? The Grand master won't approve of this decision that much I know, but maybe I can get something out of this Assassin. The Assassin stands where he is waiting for my answer.

''I want to know about the murder of Gregory Alexander De Rochefort, you assassins know about him and I want answers,'' I say clearly, silently praying for forgiveness from my master.

He doesn't reply but instead stares at me and I realise he's trying to see under my hood and veil.

A groan come from the man beside me- Lovan is on his knees bleeding heavily and barely staying conscious. The rain has gotten heavier and I see how it drops upon his bloody wounds.

''Your friend will die soon,'' I say quietly, cocking my head to the left and looking at the pitiful man beside me.

''Meet me at the top of the Panthéon at noon tomorrow and I'll give you the answers.''

''No! At nightfall- meet me at the Panthéon at dusk.''

He nods in reply.

Switching my sword from my left to my right, I wince inwardly from the wound and grab Lovan by the collar and lift him up. I push Lovan towards the assassin and run towards the alleyway before he can look up again. As I make my way back toward the manor I vow I'd make him pay for the wound on my hand.

Delonque manor- later in the evening

''You're late,'' Holand grumbles as I jump through the window of my chambers.

''This is my home Uncle! You shouldn't even be here,'' I reply, removing my veil and cloak and then covering the wound from him.

''You are family Elise. I'm suppose too; I also came to give this,'' handing an envelope, which was marked by the Grand master's insignia.

Instead of replying, I open up the letter:

_Dear Lady Rochefort,_

_I know it has only been your first day in Paris, but this letter is the utmost importance. _

_It has come to my attention that a certain family member of yours has decided to find you. To be frank, after you left Lille your dear sister, Lilina, has returned back from England. Your mother was enraged at her appearance- I trust you already know why. However, you mother has made it clear that she is not welcome here in France, but reluctantly revealed where you are at the moment. _

_As you already know, your sister has never approved of the Templar order and has not once been happy with the decisions you've made. Her appearance in Paris is inevitable and so I've given you time to be ready; have faith in our cause Elise, as she may try to talk you out of you quest. Lilina was never fond of your father, so I don't think I have to remind you about her response to his death._

_I trust your stay in Paris is going well. Remember, your debutante is tomorrow and I've let Holand take care of all the preparations; be sure to find yourself an ally at the event. _

_Be wary of the assassins,_

_Grand master._

Lilina, my treacherous sister was coming to Paris. Why was she searching for me? I had made it clear three years ago that I along with the rest of my family had disowned her, so why was she coming to France again?

Folding up my letter, I look up at Holand who was staring at the paintings on my walls pensively.

''Lilina is coming home Uncle,'' I inform him, wondering how he would react.

The old man turns around and looks at me, searching my face for a reaction. After all this time, it seems only he can know what I'm thinking inside.

''Elise. Stop hiding your feelings. I've known you since you were born; say what you really feel.''

''I think you should go home Uncle. I'm tired and tomorrow's going to be a busy day.''

''Elise...''

''Leave Uncle! I'm not in the mood to have a discussion on feelings,'' I say sternly, walking over to open the door for him.

''Numbing yourself like this won't help Elise. You need to talk and open up again,'' he sighs before leaving the room.

As I hear his footsteps in the distance, I remember the words the grand master said about Lilina three years ago when she left: _Assassins like Lilina are one and the same: treacherous and cowards._

* * *

_Hope that was okay. Please review because I'm not too sure about Arno right now, but I didn't want to give too much away, so I made seem more of an enigma here. Next chapter, I'm going to open his and Elise's character up more. I'll also try to write about Lilina's relationship with her sister, the grand master and her hatred for the assassins. I really just wanted to show how desperate she was for answers about her father._

_Thank you all for the previous reviews too._


	5. Chapter 4- Rochefort

Again, apologies for the late entry, but my bloody laptop has gone bust, so I've ordered a new one and I'll be able to update soon. Sorry again, but please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4- Rochefort

**Assassin's guild- Paris**

''Robert is stable,'' the doctor spoke to Arno as he exited the room,'' have his bandages changed every few hours and don't move him out of bed for three days. He has lost a lot of blood, so he must rest.''

''Thank you doctor, can we speak to him now?''

''Yes, that should be fine, just no moving.''

Arno nodded at the doctor who left the medical wing.

''Arno, wait for me. I'd like to talk to Robert too; the brothers at the guild are worried about the templar,'' a voice of a fellow assassin came, as the shorter assassin entered the corridor as the doctor left.

Arno gave a silent nod and opened the door of Robert's room and followed his assassin in. Seeing Arno and his fellow assassin enter the room, Robert sat up to greet them.

''Arno, thank you for saving me-''

''No thanks are needed my friend. You are our fellow assassin, it is our job to protect one another.''

''It's not often I pass a rooftop and see a fellow assassin facing death,'' admitted Arno, sitting down in the seat closest to Robert's bed.

Robert looked up to face assassins talking and gave them a smile of gratitude. Lifting himself off of his pillow, he looked at Arno who gave him a slight smile visible under his hood. Unlike Marcel, Robert had never seen Arno take his hood off at all and even now questioned what he looked like underneath.

''Now Robert, since your bedridden for the next few weeks, the Brotherhood have made the decision that I and Arno will continue this investigation. Master Hugues has made sure all your belongings are kept safe while you rest off. The problem however is what this attack was about,'' informed Marcel, taking the seat on the other side of Robert.

''Arno knows more; he talked to her properly,'' Robert added, looking at Arno, who responded with a scowl.

''Arno, why did you not mention this to the masters? It would have helped them decide what we should do next?'' frowned Marcel, looking at Arno.

''If they needed to know, I would have said something. Right now though, there's a bigger issue at hand,'' Arno huffed in reply,'' The templar assassin?''

Marcel looked at him in confusion.

Arno looked at both of his fellow brothers and continued,'' Isn't it odd how we haven't heard from the Templars in years and then suddenly, they have their own assassin, Robert is found as a traitor and spy and how sudden it is that they've come out of the shadows, especially with the current situation of Paris?''

'' That's not all; the assassin; the woman or girl whoever she was, she was berserk,'' Robert added,'' never have I seen anything like her, there was something in her voice; the way she talked; there was hate and anger. She hates us Marcel. She hates the Assassins. The worst part is she bested me when we fought, and there was someone she asked about...''

''Gregory Alexander De Rochefort. She insisted on his name,'' Arno finished, '' I have never even heard of him, wait, you know something Robert?''

Robert nodded and fear became evident in the way he replied,'' Rochefort, the man she speaks off. It was before both your times; I had only arrived in France after a long voyage when I heard rumours of this great templar. As you both know, there hasn't been an actual templar sighting in years. They've gone into the shadows and the only thing that's left is rumours,''

''Get on with it Robert,'' Marcel answered impatiently.

''I am, ju- just listen. Now Rochefort, the stories about him; he was supposedly a high Templar master, he held a position of greatness. I've never seen him personally, but well he had the skill of a lion. The stories of ruthlessness spread around the market when I first came. I was just an assassin back then, and I was curious. The closest I ever came to actually getting a hint of his existence was the massacre of Rylott Street; thirty six bodies were found- all men and all of them were working class. The most horrific part of it was that the heads of the bodies were found on pikes,'' he spoke with a shudder.

''So you think Rochefort was behind it?'' Arno assumed, remembering the stories of the massacre.

''He was fierce with a blade and much of the evidence pointed to him-''

''Evidence?'' interrupted Marcel.

''Yes, The reason why I thought it was him was because of the Rochefort family crest which was etched onto one of the walls of the residents found dead. That and well there were a few witnesses, who I should mention were found dead in their homes. After that, well let's say the trail turns cold; I searched and found nothing until a few months after. Some of the merchants spread the story of his assassination; no one knew who killed him, only that it was an assassination gone right.''

''Is it possible that he was assassinated by one of us?'' asked Arno suspiciously.

''Not a clue, I searched around but nothing, never even found a body.''

''But why are the Templars so interested in his death now nine years after- I mean why now?'' Marcel questioned standing up out of his chair.

''Well I need answers now, after you passed out Robert, the Templar was about to kill you. Somehow she agreed to a deal with me, your life in exchange for information about Rochefort's death. She's expecting me at the Pantheon at dusk tomorrow. I need to give her something,'' Arno replied.

''Wait- Arno, you- you made a deal with a templar and never even told a mentor or one of the masters about it?'' Marcel was horrified at his friends actions.

''The mentors don't need to know everything Marcel, I know what I'm doing?'' Arno replied smoothly, not even a flicker of doubt in his voice.

''So you plan on actually meeting her. Do- don't you think it could be a trap? She could try to kill you next time?''

'' Yes Marcel I know it could be, but even I'm curious about what the Templars are up too? That's why I need information,'' Arno answered with a hint of annoyance in his voice.'' Robert, you're sure you don't know anything else about the murder? I need to give her information- something she won't know.''

''If anyone knows anything it'll be Graile. Yes- she'd know something, she investigated the Rylott massacre long after me,'' Robert recalled.

''Then I'll go to her home and ask her,'' said Arno, standing up and heading towards the door, with Marcel in pursuit.

''Take care of yourself, we'll be back soon,'' Marcel advised following Arno out of the door.

''Be care of the templar, she's vicious. Been trained she has, she knows how we work Arno,'' warned Robert as he lay back down in his pillows.

**The next day- Delonque Manor **

''Where is she?''Holand yelled at the chambermaid as he stomped out of Elise's chamber.

''Lady Delonque, milord. She- She left an hour ago, s-saying she'd be back by evening- said she'd do some sightseeing in Paris,'' replied the maid, absolutely petrified.

She ran off to do more chores before he could yell again.

Holand thought to himself before stomped out of the pristine manor, _what are you up to Elise?_

**Emily Graile's house**

Elise left the middle aged woman's home with relief. When she saw the blood seeping out of dear Emily's body, she somehow felt soothed. An air of tranquillity was around her as she left the body behind, with only the blood of Emily on her dagger. Something had finally gone right while she was in Paris.

* * *

What d'you guys think? Please review and help me out here.

I'll update within a week, I promise.


	6. Chapter 5- message

This by far is my largest chapter to date. I hope you like it because I won't be updating for a whole week as I'll be on holiday, so I hope this makes up for it.

Again, apologies for the late update but I'm really bad with deadlines.

* * *

Chapter 5- Message

Delonque manor

''Have you completely lost your mind Elis- Elsa!'' I hear the second the doorman opens the gate for me. ''I have been to your home twice in the last few hours and what do I find- you, gone! Not a message to me about where you were going! Nothing!

''Relax Uncle. I had a few errands to run, that's all,'' I reply irritatedly, handing my shawl to the maid, who swiftly nods and leaves the entrance hall to myself and Holand.

''Errands! Errands, Elise! That is not what I heard,'' he answers completely outraged, flicking his hair back with his left hand and giving me a glimpse of his berserk face. '' You've been gone since noon!''

''Well Uncle, I was shopping- for the Debutante,'' I say clearly, emphasising on my last word.

''Don't play coy with me Elise! The news has already spread throughout Paris.''

''News? What news uncle!''

''Do not lie to me Elise! The trader- Emily Graile- murdered bloody in her own home! What in blazes were you thinking?''

That was fast, I have to admit. It had only been a few hours since I left Emily and already my Uncle had found out. Paris was certainly the city for gossip.

''I was just doing my job Uncle.''

''Your Job is not to commit such bloody murders in the middle of the day. You're not supposed to even go out during the day!''

''Uncle-''

''No Elise, No excuses! What if you were seen?''

''Uncle, just listen-''

''You deliberately disobeyed the Templar master's orders for your own vendetta!''

''ENOUGH! I was obeying orders Holand!'' I hear myself yell, my voice blazing with anger as I thrust the piece of parchment stuffed in the sleeve of my dress. '' Read it!''

I see him look at me with a glance of pity before he opens up the paper.

_Dear Elise,_

_I have made sure this letter gets to you in haste as I wish for you to carry out my wish within the day it reaches you._

_On my previous list I mentioned the name Emily Graile; the woman has been causing a few problems for the order. The merchant has been foraging around us for too long and it is time we put this matter to an end. _

_To be frank, I wish for you to send a message to the Assassins: assassinate Graile. Make them fear us again Elise. Make them know that we are no longer in the shadows. _

_I know I can trust you with this task Elise and I hope to hear news of her demise soon. _

_Be wary of her Elise, remember she may say anything to save herself._

_Your Grand master._

He looks at me again with that same look of pity as he folds the letter up.

''Elise-''

Before he can say anything I speak:

''Now I have to leave and take care of a few errands and don't worry, I'll be back in time for my debutante. I trust you've made all the preparations?''

He nods and starts to speak,'' It'll be at my home Elise, evening time, everything is ready-''

''Then I'll see you then,'' I answer quickly before moving towards the stairs and not looking back.

Paris- Before dusk

It's sunset as I leave my home through my window. As I jump down the alley of our home, I take a look at the sky in Paris; it's turning chilly even in June and I tighten my cloak to give me warmth. The sky has a hazy pink colour and it reminds me of a distant memory here in Paris. What was it Papa used to say when we sat on the balcony of our Parisian home and ate sweet bread, whilst watching the sunset, _La Crème de la Crème_. I smile slightly as I climb on to the taller buildings of Paris.

Why did I agree to meet the assassin? Surely my desperation hasn't driven me to go to such ends as to betray my order. This isn't betrayal is it? Merely using the assassin for my own ends.

After jumping over a higher building, I see the tip of the Pantheon and realise how close I am. Amazingly I still recognise most of Paris after so many years. It must have been all those trips Papa took me on. As I edge closer to the meeting pointing I see how close the Pantheon is to being completely; most of the dome is finished and only the left part of the building has to be done. I look at it in awe as I see its height- taller than most of the buildings in Paris and just below the Notre Dame cathedral.

As I climb onto the building and up its dome, I notice that the assassin has not yet arrived and settle down on the edge of the dome overlooking the rest of Paris. The moon shines clearly upon the city and the sun has completely set- no clouds- a clear night sky with the stars glimmering down. Paris truly looks beautiful from where I'm sitting.

Thinking back to the events of today, I remember the words Emily said today. How dare she slander my father's name! My sword was at her neck and yet she continued to lie; why would she say that he killed all those people? Papa wasn't a killer; I remember he used to help all the citizens back in Lille. He just wasn't that kind of man. The Grand master was right when he said that Emily would do anything to survive.

If I had not been so lost in my thoughts, then perhaps I would have noticed the thud residing from behind me. It was only when he cleared his throat that I realised his presence and turned my head around.

The assassin was so much more visible now than he was last night. I notice the long navy trench coat and the scarlet tie visible on top of his white waistcoat- dressed as a gentleman. The only part of his face I can see is his jaw, covered in a light stubble.

''You took your time. I was just about to leave,'' I lie as I stand to face him completely.

''Clearly,'' he gestures at the edge I was sitting on and I see him smile slightly.

Ignoring his humour I ask, ''what took you so long Assassin?''

''I trust even you have heard news of the gruesome death of the trader,'' he replies firmly.

So the Assassins don't know that it was me who took a life of one their own. Perhaps I should rectify the situation.

''I was wondering when you'd find the body,'' I mock. ''Dear old Emily just didn't have much fight left in her. I'd say I've given the woman mercy.''

He raises his head up slightly and I see his eyebrows are raised in surprise, ''You killed her?''

''I thought it would be quite obvious that it was me, who else in this city could slay an assassin?'' I say proudly.

''And here I thought the Templars had more class. How the mighty have fallen!'' he speaks completely clearly, devoid of any emotion.

I raise my head up and stare at him stunned. The last time I heard that line was nine years ago back in Lille when Papa was reading the Bible to himself. He would often quote it too and even give the chapter name. ''Samuel 2:19,'' I hear myself mutter, not noticing the assassin has heard too.

Suddenly remembering where I am, I look back at the assassin only to see him staring at me in curiosity. He notices me looking and raises an eyebrow amused.

''Why did you kill her?'' he asks, no hint of anger in his voice.

''Because she needed to die,'' I answer without elaborating, which he frowns at.

''You realise she had answers on Rochefort? She knew things about him and his death,'' he asks.

''What she thought she knew was a lie! She lied about Rochefort and she deserved death!'' I hear myself yell angrily,'' now enough talk. We made a deal assassin, tell me what you know about Rochefort's death?''

He doesn't answer directly, but instead stares at me before replying,'' Very well, Rochefort from what I've heard, was a powerful Templar who was behind the Rylott massacre-''

''Emily said the same thing,'' I interrupt rudely. ''Don't lie to me!''

''That's what I've find out so far. If you hadn't killed Emily than perhaps we would've have known more.''

''Emily was a liar. I had her at the tip of my blade when I asked her about Rochefort and everything that she spoke about was false,'' I say before continuing, ''Rochefort was a good man: a good, honest, kind man. I will not have someone slander his name!''

''Is that why you killed her?'' he asks quietly, as he takes a step closer.

I look at him before answering, ''No,'' before pausing for a second and continuing, ''I killed her to send you Assassins a message: the Templars have returned.

''Do you not have any news of Rochefort then?'' I add.

''No, anything I found you believe it to be false.''

''I should've have killed Lovan, this was a waste of time,'' I say quietly, ''I trust he made it out alive?''

He looks at me again, perhaps trying to search my face. ''Fortunately yes. He's doing fine.''

I walk towards the edge of the dome's platform preparing myself to jump and leave before I hear him speak again.

''Tell me something Templar. Who is Rochefort to you?''

Does he know already? He shouldn't, I've kept my identity secret while I've been in Paris.

''No one, I'm just following orders and investigating his death,'' I lie clearly with no stuttering, as I turn my head towards him and notice my hood slowly slipping off as the wind hits it.

Pulling it forwards before he can see me with both hands I notice the assassin observing my right hand- the scar he left upon it.

''I did that didn't I,'' he actually sounds apologetic as he takes a step closer, ''my apologies, I didn't know it had cut that dee-''

''I don't need your pity assassin, it's just a scratch,'' I say coldly placing my hand down, ''however now that you mention it, deliver Lovan a message: tell him to leave this city. He is wanted dead by the Templar order; if I hear of him in Paris, I'll finish the job myself.

He nods before continuing, ''I'm curious about Rochefort's death. I have a proposition for you.

''Go on.''

''I'll help you find out more about his death, in return I too wish to know how he died.''

''What makes you think I'd trust an assassin, when I know it was one of you who killed him?'' I ask.

''What makes you think I'd trust a Templar?'' he counters before speaking again,'' look, you're desperate to find out more and I'm curious. Think of it this way, you would have another pair of eyes upon this city.''

Perhaps he's right; another assassin, one within the assassin ranks would be helpful. It's been two days and I still haven't found out anything about Papa. I know the Grand master wouldn't approve, but I'm desperate for news.

''Alright, it's a deal, we'll meet here again tomorrow- same time'' I conclude, before raising my hand to shake his.

Instead he takes it with his right and raises it slightly to leave a light kiss upon my hand. I don't speak, but instead feel the softness of his lips. Does he really trust me when he knows what I've done to a fellow assassin of his?

Taking my hand back quickly I give him a slight nod and move towards the edge of the dome again.

''One more thing. I saw the way you left Emily's body- there were multiple stab wounds everywhere and her neck- your blade- it was more than a message. There was so much blood. Something like that, it was more than a threat wasn't it?''

I turn my head back again to look at him. Should I tell him?

''I- I lost control,'' I say in a voice barely above a whisper, before jumping off the dome.

''I lost control,'' I say to myself as I continue my way home.

* * *

Please review and help me. Oh and my next update will have to be at the end of next week. Hopefully, Morocco will give me inspiration.:) Wish me luck for tomorrow, it's GCSE result's day:(


	7. Chapter 6- Debutante

**_I have no excuses, I am terrible with deadlines and I apologise for the delay. _**

**_My only reason is that I've been on holiday and I didn't have access to a laptop and my only choice was to wait. However, when I got back to England, sixth form was starting the next day, so I still did not get a chance to write out my chapter._**

**_By the way, I hate college; high school was so much better. So yeah, I'm adjusting, but I wish I was back in year 11*sigh*_**

**_Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please review._**

* * *

_Chapter 6- Debutante_

_7__th__ October, 1780, Rochefort Manor- Lille- nine years ago_

''_Lilina, this is not the way. You do not get to leave us like this- we- we are your family!'' Gregory Rochefort's voice boomed from his study._

_The blonde he yelled at simply winced at his shouting and continued her packing. For the first time in her life, she had ignored her father and felt guilt at her actions. Forcing herself to continue placing the dresses into her suitcases, she moved onto jewellery; Lilina would need all the gold she could get to continue her journey. Selling her accessories would be the only way she and James would make it in their new life._

_It took only a few more minutes before she finally made up her mind that the packing was complete. Quickly moving to the draw behind her paintings, she firmly unlocked it and placed her hand in to grab a handful of coins. _All ready for her future_, she thought as she grabbed the suitcase and money bag before hurriedly moving towards the door._

_It was only when she descended the stairs that she heard her mother's voice._

''_Lilina, please darling- listen to your father- you can't do this to us- we are your family,'' her mother's soft voice resided from the entrance hall._

''_Mama just please, let me leave. You know this life is not for me,'' Lilina begged, as she wiped the drops off of her cheeks with her sleeve._

''_Then what life is? You would choose an assassin over us!'' her father's voice bellowed as she turned to see him stride over to the hall._

''_I cannot be a Templar Father! It's not what I want. The- the choices, I don't believe in this- any of it papa! I can't watch you control innocent people like this; I've seen it all- what you do, what you're planning on doing and I… I can't Papa- I can't do it,'' Lilina wailed, the tears wallowing down uncontrollably. She forced herself to look at her father's eyes before continuing, ''I love James, Papa. Please let me go.''_

''_James- James is one of them, Lilina. He is an assassin! Why would you choose him? Why would you choose them over us?'' he father asked, calming his voice as he stepped closer._

''_Because I believe in what he thinks. What the assassins think. I choose freedom Papa.''_

_Lilina stepped passed her mother and placed her hand on the door knob, before looking back at her parents._

''_I love you all so much.''_

_Her father ignored her and resumed his stern voice as he fought the tears from falling,'' If you choose to leave this home Lilina, you will be seen as an enemy to the order. You'll be seen as an Assassin.''_

''_I know,'' she spoke quietly._

''_Then go far. Go to England; anywhere far enough where I won't have to order your death.''_

_She didn't reply, but instead opened the door and left silently._

_It was only when Lilina was outside the Rochefort gate that she noticed the quiet footsteps behind her._

''_Elise,'' she said quietly, turning to see her eleven year old sister looking up at her solemnly._

''_You're leaving me Lili,'' she cries, her large, russet eyes in tears as she stared at her sister._

''_Elise, please don't cry. I have to leave. Please! It's not like that, I love him Elise.''_

''_But Lili, he's what Papa says- he's bad- he's one of them,'' Elise stuttered, staring at her sister._

_Lilina looked at her younger sister, placing her two hands on either of Elise's shoulder, before bending down to the same length to speak._

''_Elise, listen to me: James- James is not a bad person. He's not what Papa says he is; I wish you could come with me- I- I would show you he's not… listen to me Elise; one day, when you're as old as I am you'll understand these things. You'll know he's not bad- you'll see, that they aren't bad people.''_

''_But Lili-''_

''_No Elise, I have to go. Just know that I love you and I always will.''_

_She wiped her sister's tears before standing back up, turning around, and without another word hurried to her carriage._

_Lilina didn't turn her head back once while her carriage trotted away- she didn't see her sister standing in the rain- umber lock of hair soaked, tears pouring out of her eyes and melding along with the rain water all over her face._

''Milady?'' a voice called.

''Hmm?''

''Milady?'' it repeated, ''milady!''

Elise snapped out of her dream- her distant dream. A memory.

Quickly looking at the maid dressing her, she gave her a convincing smile,'' Pardon. What- what's wrong?''

''Milady, it's time- you're all set for your debutante now.''

Elise looked up at the maid, whilst remembering again where she was. It was time- time for her debutante.

''Thank you for dressing me Allegra. Could you just give me a minute? Just close the door and tell my Uncle Holand that I'll be right there.''

Allegra nodded and quickly left the room, gently closing the door on her way out. The slightest thud resided as she closed the door and yet Elise jumped- once again realising where she was.

It had been so long since she had thought about her past; the last time she actually remembered Lilina was on the day she left and here she was again- nine years later.

A quick knock came again before the door opened and in stepped Holand.

''Elise, it's time.''

''Hmm? Oh right- yes.''

Quickly rushing out alongside her uncle, Elise linked her arm through her uncle's and cleared her thoughts.

''What's wrong Elise?'' Holand frowned, making eye contact with his niece.

''Nothing. I'm just a little tired that's all,'' Elise lied convincingly as she could, keeping her gaze straight.

They were making their way down to the extravagant entrance hall, in which Elise would finally be announced. _Strange, _Elise thought, the hallways in his house always seemed larger as a child.

''It's time Elise,'' Holand informed as they reached the top of the staircase, watching the soirée below.'' Before you go, I just want you to know that your father would say the same thing if he was here; you do look beautiful Elise.''

Elise simply smiled and noticed him motion the announcer as she straightened out her own dress; a mix of pure emerald coloured silk and net.

''Ladies and Gentlemen. I ask you to gather round. It's time for Paris to meet its latest debutante. Here, escorted by Lord Holland, cousin to Baron Mejuier, niece of the Earl of frienss and high lady of rink. I present to you the beautiful Lady Elsa Delonque of Calais,'' the announcer boomed at the top of his voice.

Before Elise knew it, Uncle Holland had already started leading her down the large staircase.

The hall was larger than Elise remembered, or perhaps it was because of the enormous amounts of people in it. Even with the practise she had done back at Lille, Elise still got bubbles in her stomach. The decorations were exquisite: five large golden chandeliers dangled down from the rectangular ceiling in a horizontal line. The Oak doors were decorated with large candles on either side and every part of the hall had been illuminated with huge French orchard paintings. Holland had certainly outdone himself.

As they descended down, Elise remembered the faces the Grand master had told her about; the faces of her allies from her memory sessions with her master:

''_These are the paintings of the ones you can trust in Paris,'' the master spoke, gesturing at the five portraits on the wall. ''The Duke of Rollin, Earl of Lilo, Baroness Meldin of Rothersee, Countess Frissh and Viscount Crewn of Wehdern. Memorise their faces; they will be your allies.''_

It was like a halo was circling their heads now; the ones Elise needed to trust in the city. She had memorised any distinguishable feature in their paintings: the one dimple of the middle aged Duke of Rollin, the peculiar looking forehead of the Earl of Lilo, the greyness in the hair of Baroness Meldin, the blonde locks of Countess Frissh which always seemed so bright and, perhaps the most memorable was the beard of the sixty two year old, Viscount Crewn of Wehdern. She had stared at the paintings for days and now here they were.

Snapping back to the situation at hand, Elise realised they were now with the rest of the party; her uncle was politely greeting everyone as he led her to specific member of the party, the Viscount Crewn of Wehdern, Elise realised.

''Aah Crewn, pleasure to see you again. It has been too long,'' greeted Holand, the wrinkles upon his face smiling.

_A real smile_, thought Elise as she looked at him. Holand must truly like the Viscount.

''Always an honour Holand, now introduce me to this lovely young lady,'' the Viscount ushered excitedly.

''Of course, Lady Elsa, this is the Viscount Crewn of Wehdern,'' Holand introduced,'' Crewn, this is Lady Elsa Delonque of Calais.''

''An honour to meet you Viscount,'' spoke Elise politely, without a hint of recognition.

''Please call me Crewn.''

''Only if you call me Elsa,'' she replied.

''Haha! I like her Holland, here, have a drink both of you,'' he boomed happily, grabbing drinks from the nearest waiter and handing the glasses over.'' Oh and don't worry, Elise, the grand master has informed all five of us,'' he murmured seriously, handing the glasses over.

Elise nodded, for it was all she could do as inside she was in awe of the man standing in front of her. How serious he became in just a matter of moments.

''Crewn, you'll have to excuse us. I have the- responsibility of introducing Elsa to my other guests,'' Holand spoke apologetically.

The Viscount politely nodded as Holand turned away and headed towards Baroness Meldin.

''Ah, Gabrielle, I'd like you to meet our new debutante: Lady Elsa Delonque of Calais,'' he said,'' Elsa, this is -''

''Baroness Meldin,'' Elise interrupted,'' Forgive me for being curt, but I am a fan of your work.''

''Oh, my paintings. Why thank you,'' she politely returned before whispering menacingly in a smile, '' and I am a fan of yours, what you did to Graile- classic, I must say, very artistic and a homey settin-''

It was the sound of glass shattering which stopped the Baroness from finishing her sentence. Elise silently thanked the saviour who created such sudden chaos; she would thank the heavens and above for helping her stop the sound of the Baroness. The very mentioning of Emily Graile's name made her stomach turn; the guilt eating her up inside.

Turning to see where the sound resided from, Elise quickly regretted her feeling of thanks. There upon the stage was the hooded figure- the man she had just met an hour and half ago was standing just a few yards away. The same man she had made a pact with and here he was standing upon the stage. Elise noticed that he was partly smirking underneath his hood.

Did he know who she was? Had he followed her back? NO! They made a deal and Elise was sure he would not follow her- she had always been so careful when returning back to the manor.

Thankfully, the assassin was not facing her, but rather another man. The announcer who gave Elise her debut. It took seconds before Elise realised what was going on; the assassin had dashed towards the announcer, a dagger in his right hand and had taken a massive jump. _A perfect leap,_ thought Elise silently as she saw the dagger being plunged into the neck of the announcer. Even from a distance, she could see the ferocity behind the attack.

Elise blinked, looking around the hall and realised the screaming and chaos which ensued the second that blood had been drawn. Even before the announcer's body had hit the ground, Elise could hear the screaming: the yelling of the Parisians, the curses and yelling of the Templars around her. Inwardly, she took a deep breath and looked back up at where the assassin was, only to find him gone.

If she were eleven, Elise would call it magic. If she were twelve she'd call it escape. Now that she was twenty, Elise simply was impressed; with all the sudden frenzy, the assassin had the perfect distraction to slip away.

Elise shook her head before looking around- as her head turned to the left, she met a set of familiar emerald colour eyes. She noticed the straight blonde hair and suddenly it seemed the world really had slowed down. It was her. Lilina.

* * *

**_I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far because you are probably the reason that I continue to write publically. Thanks, I hope, that I can continue writing, but I need to adjust to college and there's way too much work. _**

**_I promise I'll try getting another chapter within the next 10 days._**

**_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed._**

**_A special thanks to __TheGallopingCupcake__ for their outstanding review and all the support you've given._**


	8. Chapter 7- Family

Enjoy guys and thanks for the reviews. It's really encouraging to have such support:)

* * *

Two hours later-

After the assassin had left, Holand and many of the Templar leaders calmed the Parisians out of the home and had then focused on a meeting with the rest of the order, who were at the party. Elise had not realised that the majority there were in fact mostly part of the order.

She had noticed that Lilina too had also left the soiree moments after she'd seen her. _Even now she had not stuck around._

''We need to act now! We need to take revenge!'' a Templar yelled out.

''NO! That would be an immediate mess. We've waited in the shadows for this long, there's no point revealing ourselves now,'' another argued.

''I agree, and anyway- Ponierre was becoming too reckless - carrying out those tax threats so publically. He had this coming.''

The Templars at Elise's Debutante had gathered around the staircase where Ponierre- the announcer who had been killed was called Onez Ponierre, Elise learned. Now that the body had been cleared up, the cries and yells had died down to a somewhat meeting. Elise had stayed silent for most of the debate- she had not known Ponierre very well and could not feel sympathetic towards him. Frankly, if what the others were saying was true, she thought he deserved what he had received.

''Even so, he was still one of us. We should avenge his death now!'' a round bellied Templar spoke out.

If only you could move as fast as you could talk, Elise thought.

''Ponierre was a fool! What happened to him should not alter our plans for his sake!''

''The Assassin must have known there would be more of us here, what if his death was a threat towards the rest of us?'' another questioned.

''What if the Assassins know of all our identities?'' another added.

''ENOUGH!'' it was Holand who had sternly spoken out hushing the order down.'' The assassination took place in my home so this will be my responsibility. Let's agree that this assassination can't have been directed at us, otherwise why did the assassin not kill me. It's my home, is it not? Listen to me brothers and sisters, Ponierre was a bastard of his own making. He dug his own grave when he began his public tax taking. If he had been more discreet, then this wouldn't have happened to him. Think about it, the Assassin only aimed for him. That means we are not in danger. This was just a one off.

''What about now huh? What if the assassin is listening in here?'' a Templar at the back of the hall yelled out.

''Do not worry! My guards have searched everyone and we've even been given more protection from the King,'' Holand assured. ''Now we must be clever, going for an all-out war will give us all away- something the Grand master has opposed. We must be discreet. We must be careful. What I think we should do is rest tonight and continue with our daily lives. We've been doing well so far, it's pointless to begin a public war now. Let us talk again at the Notre Dame cathedral in a fortnight. Do we all agree?''

Most of the Templars had gone along with him and the others reluctantly nodded. Elise herself had silently agreed- the assassin had certainly not recognised her; he did not look in her direction when he killed Ponierre. She was quite sure her own identity was safe.

Anyway, Elise had a larger problem now; she had seen Lilina for a moment in the crowd. Of course she'd disappeared in an instance, but Elise knew that there was a threat to her identity. Her one question now was how would she find Lilina in a city as large as Paris?

Delonque manor-

It was midnight by the time Elise had reached home. It wasn't however the end of her evening

''Milady, you have a guest in your study. She said it was urgent she talked to you,'' her gatekeeper told her while opening the door.

''Thank you Charles. Who is it by the way, did she give a name?'' Elise replied, covering her mouth while yawning.

''Yes she did, she said it was Lady Kingsley,'' he said.

Elise had never heard of the name Kingsley before. Mentally repeating the name in her head, she proceeded towards her father's study.

Only when she opened it did she see her- Lilina or Lady Kingsley as her gatekeeper had said.

''Kingsley is it?'' Elise greeted coldly, closing the door hard behind her.

''Elise-'' Lilina smiled warmly, turning herself away from the arched window to face her sister.

''I go by Elsa here,'' Elise interrupted.

''Yes that's right, the doorman had to correct me when I asked,'' Lilina said, twisting a lock of her blonde hair behind her right ear.

''Why are you here Lilina, I haven't seen you in nine years,'' Elise spoke, keeping her face stoic and her voice detached.

''I found out you had become a fully-fledged Templar, I needed to see if the tip was true.''

''Well I am.''

''Elise-''

''You've aged sister. How old are you now- twenty eight, twenty nine? Oh how time flies,'' Elise mocked, walking towards the desk. ''You've even started to get frown line.''

''Please Elise, tell me what's happened?'' Lilina begged. '' I didn't come to fight with you.''

''You are asking me what's happened?'' Elise scoffed.'' You really think I owe you an explanation.''

''Elise, you're my sister!'' Lilina cried out, edging closer towards the desk.

''No Lilina, we are not sisters remember, you left us and the family disowned you. What was it the grand master says, Traitors or Turncoats deserve death,'' said Elise, her voice slightly raising.

''I've come back for you Elise.''

''Nine years is a bit too long for my liking, I'd almost forgotten what you looked like.''

''We are still sisters Elise. Bonds of blood cannot be severed.''

''Very poetic Lili, but haven't you heard: Templar before blood.''

''Papa wouldn't have wanted-''

''Don't you dare mention Papa- you of all people do not deserve to even utter his name!'' Elise vociferated, her eyes red as the tears began to fall immediately. ''You who abandoned our family- you who left us- and for what, an assassin! You Lilina, do not get the right to even walk into this house. This study- you abandoned us. Do you want to know what happened after you left?''

''I know what happened,'' Lilina spoke quietly.'' I should've come sooner-''

''Yes you really should've- you should've left that Assassin nine years!'' Elise hissed. ''Do you want to know how he died Lilina- do you?''

''Elise, I know-''

''What could you possibly know? You weren't there- you weren't there to see his body!'' Elise shrieked in pain. ''I was in that room Lilina! I was in his study- behind the ballerina painting- remember that Lili- the painting I would stare at for hours. I was hiding there- behind that painting. Mother was in the garden- God help her- she was picking apples while they killed him. Do you want to know how they killed him? The assassins: there were three of them and they- they didn't have any honour. Papa thought there was only one, so he told me to hide and he would get me out when it was over. He didn't have the chance. He killed the first one, but he didn't see the others; they jumped out the second he thought it was over. He was coming towards the painting to get me out and they- they didn't- didn't even give him the chance to turn around. All I saw was him looking at me while stabbed him to death in the back.''

''Elise, I'm so sorry. I should've been there-''

''Sorry doesn't quite cut it now that he's death,'' said Elise, her voice rendering to a whisper. ''Do you want to know the worst part Lili? I didn't even get to see the assassins who killed him. What I saw was the light in Papa's eyes fading before he died. He was dead before his body hit the ground…''

Both sisters were silent for second, or maybe minutes, or possibly hours. Both were silent; Elise sobbing into her hands and Lilina wiping away her guilt ridden tears. They stayed like that until the tears had ceased.

''Elise. I've come to Paris to take you back to Lille. I want you go home,'' Lilina said, finally breaking the silence.

Elise did not reply immediately, but instead took out the handkerchief from her sleeve and dabbed at her tears.

She took a deep breath, not looking at Lilina, internally wiping away her thoughts before reply.

''I didn't come to Paris for a holiday,'' when she spoke her voice came out cold, from all those years of practice.

''I know, mama told me,'' Lilina answered quietly.

''She shouldn't have done that. She really shouldn't have done that,'' Elise replied apathetically.

''Elise don't be like that. Mama wrote to me all these years, she has told me how you changed. She told me you get like this- you become all cold. Please Elise- you can't change. I remember how you once were: always happy- always smiling. Please Elise- I'm begging you: open up again.''

Elise looked up and stared at her sister neutrally, before her lips turned into a twisted smirk- a smile Lilina was not used to. Elise looked up at her sister with hate.

''Mother told you did she? Did she also tell you how she changed when Papa died and you were gone? It was only me and her. She used to sit by the window nearest to the front gate and stare out into the nowhere. I was the one who had to take care of her; I had to force her to eat- to bathe- to dress. It was me who had to be the mother. I had to get her to bed. I was only eleven- I was a child myself and I had to look after her. Do you want to know something else Lili?'' Elise mocked, the wicked smile still structured on her face. ''She was like that for five years. She suddenly became my mother when I was sixteen. She woke up on Christmas eve and it was like I had a parent again. After years of being a human statue she decided to be a mother.''

''Elise- she was mourning. I know it was hard and I should've come back.''

''No Lilina- don't you dare make excuses for yourself and mother. She abandoned me just like you and only decided later to come back- just like you. Only it's too late now and she knows that,'' Elise spoke quietly, not a single tear dropping. ''She's not the one who has to see Papa's dying eyes in her sleep. That's me.''

''Elise, please. Come home, come back to Lille.''

''You are too funny Lilina,'' Elise laughed.'' My only home was when Papa was around. I haven't had a home in nine years. I came to Paris for one reason; for Papa's sake. I want my revenge Lilina and I swear to you, if you get in my way, I will kill you.''

Elise finished in a threatening voice, before opening the door for her sister.

''Leave Lilina, leave and don't come here again. Paris is my city.''

Lilina straightened her dress before heading towards the open door.

''Elise, I am your sister regardless. I came here for you. I'll leave tonight, but I'm not going anywhere.''

Elise didn't answer and instead waited for to her sister to leave the gates before collapsing down onto the floor. She laid down on the ground, closing her eyes to prevent the tears from coming out. She did not fall asleep that night, but instead just laid down on the floor of her father's study, thinking of her Papa's smiling eyes.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review:)


End file.
